I kinda have a license to kill
by Midnite Walker
Summary: 17 year old Isabella has been with the CIA for the past 2 years. Can the Hales and Cullens keep her safe?  ALL HUMAN
1. Fail at beginning!

**Hello everyone just wanted to put up another story that won't leave me alone, I'll post up the first chapter soon. Sry it is short but don't worry the 1st chap will be better...**

_** Midnite ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue (Trial)<strong>_

__17 year old Isabella Swan gets a run for her money the minute she joined the CIA 2 years ago.

She really didn't have a choice but can the Hale's and Cullen's keep her safe long enough or is it already to late?


	2. I'm Tired

Okay then I am trying my best with this one...hope you like it..

_**Midnite**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Izzy P.O.V.<strong>_

"Come on Jazz I'm tired can I take a break yet?"

"Nope not yet, if you really want to help me with the Barcelona Case you need to train twice as hard." Meanie!

"Its not like imma do anything anyways," I mumbled as I side stepped Jaz and kicked his legs.

"What was that dear niece of mine?" He fell but caust hiself by pushing up with his arms and doing a front flip, his feet almost hit my face.

"Just leave her be Jazz, she is better than you anyways!" Go Emmett!

"I agree with him, come on Jazz," I said this as he lunged at me, so I dove in between his legs and wrapped them aroung his. We landed on the ground with him on his stomache and he on ihs back with his legs in a painful position.

"Ok...ok just get off me." I got off of him slowly and stepped back watching him the whole time.

He liked to show me never let your guard down unless you know the person you are fighting is dead. So since we never fought to the death he liked to surprise me. It was never fun, at least not for me.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Ha Jazz I win." I had him in a headlock with his face getting friendly on the floor._

_"Sure let's go with that." I slowly started to get off him, then when I thought it was clear he attacked me._

_We fought for who knows how long till He had me pinned to the floor._

_I tapped out and said uncle for like a whole minute till he eventually got off me. _

_"So where is Alice?" Alice is his wife, he is currently 25 and she just turned 22._

_"I don't know." As he was walking to the door I jumped him. Ha beat that._

_"Agh!" We were kicking each others butt till Rosalie, his twin, came in. (She is 25 too!)_

_"Ok you too, you guys gotta stop, Alice is trying to cook again, so Izzy go stop her." Me and Jazz decided to make it another tie, and I went to stop Alice from starting a fire in the kitchen._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Jazz stepped away and he did not attack. Woo!

"So Em how did my amazing fighting skills look today?"

"Great like always, I love the fact that you can beat Jasper at almost anything, but then again you are my little girl." Hehe Rose and Em where like my parents/ Big sis & bro!

"Hahaha, your so funny Emmett." Everytime it was metioned that I was better he got a depressed look in his eyes.

"Ahh Jazz don't look so down." But the thing is even though he did not like the fact that I was better he was proud, mostly because he taught me most of what I know today.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" Hmm, Jazz is right, where could they be?

"They are at the airport, I would have gone with them but watching you two fight is mosre interesting than driving for about and hour." Why are they at the airport?

"Why are they at the airport?" I always say what is on my mind, even if the qustion or comment is not needed or stupid.

"They went to go pick up Edward, he finally finished his last mission, he says he gonna take a brake for a while." Ohhh! Jasper knows! No fair!

"Who is he again?" Hehe Edward...Edward...Edward? Nope I don't remember an Edward.

"Really did you just ask us that?" Ahhh maybe.

"Sorry Em...but I seriously don't know who you are talking about." My mind has drawn a blank!

"Well Em you can't blame her, she has never met him. Plus we rarely talk about him." Yay Uncle Jazz!

"Ohhhh yeaaa! (To me) Well, Edward is my younger brother and Alice's twin. He can be a spaz sometimes." Lol that is too funny.

"O...k...so when are they gonna get here?" I'm hungry!

"I really don't know...but I'm getting hungry." Em, when he is hungry I'm hungry, and vice versa.

"Mee too I'm starving!" We get up and head to my apartment, they love my place, because it is every teenager's dream home.

The thing is I have a three-bedroom apartment, with a living room, 2 and half baths, a cute kitchen, and all the other stuff like new appliances, and washer machine/dryer thing, it is kinda like a mini condo.

They all live in the same building on the same floor, like Jazz and Alice live right across the hall, and Em and Rose live further down the hall near the elevators.

We live on the 8th floor of a 10 floor apartment buliding, all the rooms are the same but mine is teenager heaven and the guys are a bunch of little kids so yea, you can get the idea.

I have 4 60'' plasma screens, one in my bedroom, one in the guestroom, another in my office, and the third in the living room.

Each has a Wii, X-Box 360 with Kinect, and a bunch of games varying from little kids games like cupcake factory **(IDK if that is a real game) ,** and others like MW3.

So yea they spend most of there time here.

I hop in the shower to get all clean and stuff while Jazz does the same in the other bathroom.

After 20 minutes of getting dressed in some Pj's, which consist of booty shorts and an oversized t-shirt I walk out with my black fuzzy slippers and sit next to Jazz.

"You do know that is only 3 in the afternoon, and you are in Pj's." Well duh!

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Alice and Rose are gonna give you another speech about what is appropriate to wear at this time of day." Yea like I didn't know that.

"I really don't care right now, it's Jazz's fault he tired me out." I leaned my head on Jazz's shoulder and put my feet in Em's lap.

"Alice is gonna kill you bro!" Em was laughing like a little kid, and I couldn't help but grin. I reality I was energized to to something but then again I wanted to relax.

"We called the girls, they are gonna pick up some pizza, they should be here in a few minutes." I was starting to fall asleep so I nodded, or at least tried.

"What the hell is going on here?" Some man screamed, whoever interrupted my dream of walking talking chocolate covered gummy bears, well imma kick there ass.

I feel my self ripped off of Jazz and Em and I'm against the wall the next second.

I open my eyes to see a Mad hottie staring, more like glaring at me. So I did what came natural to me, I kneed him in the no-no's.

I then pushed his face to my knee and flipped him like a piece of paper on to his stomach. He grunted in pain and struggled till I put my gun to the back of his head, never underestimate me, I always have a weapon on me, even in the shower.

He froze. Haha finally actually looke at him, he was more than hot, he was sexy!

His hair was bronze like a penny, and as far as I could tell, I mean I'm sitting on his back, he had some nice muscles, so he had to have a six-pack.

"No Izzy don't shoot him!"

"Alice?" When did she get here?

"Come on Iz, let him go, he didn't mean any harm."

"Bullshit Alice, the motherfucker attacked me out of nowhere, I was asleep on the couch with Jazz and Em." I was piised off, if Alice hadn't screamed his brains would be all over my carpet.

"Why are you screaming Al?" I look towards the couch and both Jazz and Em look like they woke up, I guess they feel asleep with me.

They look toward me, and instantly jump up.

"Who the fuck is under Iz?"

"Hey Jazz, Em, Izzy." Rose has always been one to be dramatic! Lol

"Iz, get off him."

"Why should I Alice?"

"Cuz that's Edward my twin brother!" HOLY SHIT!

"What?" I jump off of him and realize he is unconcious.

"Jazz, Em put him on the couch, while I go get the first aid kit." They look at Edward and laugh while I go look for the kit.

When I come back only Edward is in the living, I can hear the others in my kitchen eating. Meanies better leave me some!

He had a few bruises and that was really it, except that he had a bump on hs forehead. So I grab a small piece of cloth and put it in cold water. I get a cup of water and some pills for his soon to be headache.

I walk towards him and put the cup and pill on the coffee table, then I put the cloth on his forehead.

He starts to move and I start to talk to see if I can get a reaction.

"Edward?" I whispered.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, the next chap is in the making so it may take awhile till it is up. Plss pls pls give me some feedback.<p>

_**Midnite ;)**_


	3. Get your minds out of the gutter!

Ok so here is the next chap...any gramatiacl errors..well i'm sorry if you find any.

Oh and here are evryone's ages.

_Alice and Edward - 22_

_Rosalie and Jasper - 25_

_Emmett - 26_

_Jacob - 25_

_Izzy - 17_

_**Midnite ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>_

"Edward?" I hear an angel whisper.

"Ugh!" My head hurts what happened...

I opem my eyes to see the most beautiful girl in the world. She gave me a small smile.

She had brown hair, pale white skin, big brown eyes, and very full lips.

"Hey are you ok?" She has such a sweet voice.

"Yea I guess. My head hurts a bit. What happened?" She stared at me for a moment like she was thinking about what to tell me.

"The truth or the version where you keep your manly pride." What is she talking about?

"The truth?" It came out more like a question.

"Well I kicked your ass when you violently tore me from my couch." That is when it all came back.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_I was walking into the building where Alice and Rose live. I guess we were going to a friends apartment beacuse she became apart of our 'crew' as Alice put it._

_They give me a key since they are holding the food we bought on the way here._

_I open the door and the apartment seems nice, but whever lives here seems a bit childish._

_That when I see a very hot girl in a big t-shirt, booty shorts, they do her legs justice, and fuzzy slippers on the couch with 2 other guys._

_The guys were Em and Jazz, the girl had her head on Jazz's chest and his arm around her shoulders protectively. Her legs were on Em's lap with his hand on them._

_I got mad, since first they have Alice and Rose but they are asleep on a couch with another girl. Second being that they were touching this beauty and I couldn't._

_"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled super loud, waking up the girl. I don't know what came over me but the next thing I know I have her in my arms with her back against the wall. Her eyes went wide but the only emotion I could identify was a surprised one._

_Then I felt her knee go to my no-no's and after that I meet the floor and darkness._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Edward. EDward. EDWARD!" She was waving her hand frantically in my face and yelling. I grab my head and moan.

"How do you know my name?" Really that is my first question. Work stupid brain.

She sighs and hands me some water and pills, so I took them.

"Well Alice told me. They are in the kitchen eating. You hungry?" That was when my stomach made it entrance.

_Grumble!_

She laughed while she helped me stand up.

"Yea I am." I playfully scowled at her.

"Alice you saved us some food right?" She said while taking my hand in hers, leading me towards the kitchen.

"Yea is Edward awake yet?" We walked in, and beauty frowned.

"What have you done to my kitchen?" I looked up from her face to see Em and Alice grinning like the idiots they are. I looked around to see plates, pop, pasta, pizza, and other things scattered across the room.

"Sorry Izzy, you know how Al and Em get." Izzy different but I like it.

"Well Rose since you want to defend them I guess you, Em, and Al get to clean up after me and Eddie finish." Agh I hate it when people call me Eddie, but when she says it, I don't care, I like it.

"Fine." She actually agreed?

"To answer your question Edward, yes I did agree. For someone who is pretty young she is a tough cookie, so don't get on her bad side." Well then again she did just beat me...

"Ok then lets eat." She grabbed two plates and motioned for me to sit down. She served alot on both plates and gave me one.

Jazz then gave us each a cup and poured some pop onto it. I silently ate and when I finished Alice, Em, and Rose started to pick up.

Me, Izzy, and Jazz went to the living room, Izzy sat between me and Jazz.

After the others finished, they sat down and looked at me.

"Well maybe I should properly introduce myself. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan." She stuck out her hand so I shook it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Izzy<strong> **P.O.V**_

He shook my hand and gave me a small smile.

"I am Edward Anthony Cullen, and I'm Alice's twin so that would make me 22." So he is 5 years older...darn.

"Cool, I'm 17." When I said 17 he froze looked shocked, sad, yet excited, I wonder why?

"Really?" Ha he doesn't believe me.

"She is 17 so don't get any ideas mister." Darn Em!

"I never said I was," he mumbled.

"You didn't need to, we all saw the way you are looking at her, it is called mind fucking bro." My face turned red as a tomato. Stupid Jasper!

"I...II...I was not." Ha caught in the act.

"Well I'm not a virgin so it don't matter." Holy Shit they know I'm not a virgin anymore!

"What? Who in the name of butterscotch deflowered my baby girl." I am not a little girl! Gosh Em can be such...such a man?

"Holy Shit! Sorry I didn't mean to get so personal with you guys." I really didn't. The idea of doing it with Edward is now fresh in my mind.

"Tell us who have you been with?" Rose looks scary and pissed off.

"Do you really want to know? I mean really?" They will kill me and him.

"Yea so stop stalling and tell us." Damn Alice is all chill, not good.

"Remember at your 25th birthday party Em."

"Yea." He said it carefully and very cautious.

"Well you all know how I got drunk, that night and I kinda disappeared for a bit.

"Yes, now where are you going with this." Alice tilted her head to the side.

"I...I...I uh..was with Jake, he some how convinced me to go to his aprtment and we uh..did it."

"What? Are you talking about Jacob Black? You better not mean him!" Em looked livid, I suddenly found my slippers more interesting.

"It was him, that is why he won't stop bothering me nowadays." The stupid fucker thought one night made me his. Like shit, I don't belong to anyone but myself.

"Fuckin A Izzy, well now he won't ever touch you again, you got that!" Jasper somehow managed to stay seated yet I could tell he wanted to jump me.

"Its not like we have done it again, after that night I felt disgusted at what we did I told him to leave me alone but he hasn't, now you guys can take care of him, since he and I quote 'won't listen to you cuz your a little girl' so he hasn't left me alone, he is always trying to get back in my pants." I look at them and there faces soften but they still look a bit mad.

"Don't worry we will keep him away from you, even Edward will help, unless he tries to get in your pants, then he won't." Em and Jazz were staring at Edward.

"What if I try to get in his pants?" Everyone is staring at me but I stare back with my amusement showing. I started to grin when no one answered.

"Then we hope you use protection cuz I don't need little Eddie's and Izzy's running around this apartment, this is were we come to relax." I am shocked I didn't expect that, but I grin bigger in response and look at Edward.

He was blushing, ahh that is so cute. I was going to voice this but someone beat me to it.

"Ahhh Edward is blushing!" I look at Rose and she has the biggest smile in the world.

We all laugh and when we finish the million dollar question is asked.

"Izzy why are you in Pj's at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" Ahh Alice what would we do without her. Oh I know where Pj's all the time.

"Hmm? Oh after I took my shower I was to tired to put on real clothes that would make you happy right now." I want a nap.

"Why are you so tired?" Did Rose just ask that?

"Ask your lovely brother, he tired me out he would not stop at all till Em had to pry him off of me." They all laugh?

"Why are you guys laughing?" I'm confused.

"They way you said it made it sound like you two were doing it." I think about it, and yea they were right, I blush a bit.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, you nasties."

"Sorry," they say this yet you can tell they aren't.

"How long was it this time Jazz?" Go Alice!

"Uhh...maybe 5 - 8 hours give or take an hour." I am sore thinking about it.

"Jazz why did you tire her out? Now we can't take her shopping." Yes! No shopping for me!

I get up and start looking for a movie while they argue in the backround.

I pick Tangled and put it on while I go get my blankie and Mr. Buttons, he is my teddy bear, he is pretty big so I normally use him as a pillow.

I walk back in and sit on the floor and the movies starts.

After Rapunzel's mom comes into the tower the others notice and quite down.

After the movie is done I notice my clock says 6 but everone is asleep. Alice some how ended up on top of Jazz and they were on my couch, Rose was on Em on the loveseat. I look for Edward but he is gone. That's when I hear a noise from the kitchen.

I get up and go in to see Edward bending over in the fridge to get a pop. Damn he has a nice butt.

"Staring is rude Ms. Swan." Shit he caught me.

"I don't stare I glance." Ha beat that. He gets up and looks at me while taking a sip.

"A very long glance." He starts to smirk but I shrug.

I lick my lips and his eyes immediately go to them, my turn to smirk. He starts to stare and looks up and down my body.

"See something you like Mr. Cullen?" Hehe I walk toward him, and he straightens himself.

"Why yes I do Ms. Swan." He smirks while putting his drink down

I firmly plant myself right in front of him, but he grabbed me and sat me on the counter so we were even, he is so tall...I like tall men.

"So Mr. Cullen, what exactly do you like?" I like this game...he stares and grins.

"Why Ms. Swan I do believe I like everything." I rise an eye brow.

"Well then why don't I see if I can make you like something better than the rest."

He seemed confused. He was about to voice said confusion so when he opened his mouth I kissed him.

At first he didn't respond. but like the male he is, he kissed back just as urgent. The minute it started to involve tongue I pushed him back and slid off the counter and pulled him to my room.

When we entered he started to remove his shirt and pants, soon enough he was in his boxers. I grinned at him and took off my shirt.

We continued to kiss and then when I had him on the bed, with me on top of course, I jumped off and ran into the living room.

I put in another movie and got comortable in my new seat with Mr. Buttons.

I woke up the others saying I put in another movie.

When Edward walked in he looked mad, bothered, and impressed. His hair was a bit more messed up and he had his pants on but no shirt.

Six pack, ahhhh maybe I should have finished the deed.

"Edward why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Jazz looked suspicious.

"Dude I think you have a b...'slap' don't say it out loud there is an innocent child in the room." Rose and Em...

* * *

><p>What should happen nxt? might be a while till nxt chap...<p>

_**Midnite ;)**_


	4. To kill or not to kill

Hello ppl I have been woking on this chap for awhile sorry for the wai.

**_Midnite ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward P.O.V<em>**

I can't believe she did that!

I walk into the living room with my pants on but not my shirt, to find her in my chair sitting comfortably watching How to train your dragon.

"Edward why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Jazz looked at me suspiciously.

"Dude I think you have a b...," that is when Rose slapped him.

"Don't say that Em, we have an innocent child in this room." Innocent my ass!

They are all staring at me except Izzy, if it's a game she wants then it's a game she'll get.

"I spilled some hot water on my shirt so I'm letting it dry." Smooth!

"Why did you have hot water?" So she can speak? I look at Izzy beofre I reply.

"You said I could make coffee, but I don't want any anymore." Her eyes twinkled and she grins.

"Oh yea, sorry movies make me forget where I am most of the time. It is like being in another world." She moves her hands dramatically.

"Yea it happens." Hmm what should my move be?

I go and sit on the floor next to her chair and lean my head against her leg. I feel her shiver a bit, and I bite back a smile.

We finish watching the movie and the others start to get up to leave. It is 8 o'clock and they feel tired? I wonder why?

"Edward do you mind staying in Izzy's guest bedroom?" Haha time for revenge.

"Sure I don't mind but I need to get my stuff from your apartment." I walk out with Alice and we go into her and Jazz's place.

"Tell me the truth." Alice was staring at me, it kind of freaked me out. For a pixie she can be tough. But then again anyone in the CIA is tough.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I head to the living room and grab my bags. Since I always was on missions I never got my own place, it was either Alice's place or Em's.

"Well maybe it could have been the sexual tension I felt between you and Iz?" Damn Pixie, she always knows everything.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Seriously she is just a 17 year old, what is the worst that can happen.

"That's the thing, you can't handle her. She is the baby of our group, Rose and Em see her as there daughter. Jazz sees her as a sister, niece, best friend, same for me, if you hurt her there will be hell to pay. Not only that, you don't know her like we do, she is someone you don't want against you." Long speech.

"Ok, she started it anyways." She did, she was the one to jump me, not the other way around.

"Exactly what I mean, now that we know about Jake the guys are gonna keep an extra eye on her, so be careful that they don't find out you wanna tap that ass." Did she just say 'tap that ass '? Gosh that sounds wrong coming from her.

"Alright just chill, Alice what is the worst thing that can happen?" I grab my bags and we head back to the door, I was about to open it but we froze in place at a loud niose came through.

**BANG!**

"What the hell was that?" I through open the door, and I can't believe what I am seeing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Izzy P.O.V<strong>_

Alice and Edward walk away, and when I hear the door close Rose, Jazz, and Em stare at me, like I'm in trouble or something.

"So what the hell happened while we were asleep?" Rose, always goes for the kill.

"Nothing much...why?" All I did was tease him a bit.

"That is a piece of Bull!" Jazz is swearing!

"Whatever happened I really don't want t...," Em started but was interrupted.

_Knock Knock_

I walk to the door and I look through the peephole.

"Jake?" What the hell is he doing here?

I open the door, and he jumps on me. He tries to take off my clothes but I yell in his ear and he is ripped off of me by Em.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I start to cry, for this isn't the first time he has come to my place like that.

Rose picks me up, while Jazz and Em start to beat the shit out of Jake.

"Baby what happened? This isn't the first time he has done this, is it?" She rocks me back and forth, the anger very clear in her eyes. But it is not at me, to her, she is like a mama bear protecting her baby cub.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you but he said that if I did he would contact _HIM _so he could finish the job." I stopped crying and I look over at Jazz and Em, they heard what I had said.

Jacob is on the floor glaring at me, panting very heavily, he is gonna lose his job, then go straight to _HIM. _I get up, a bit wobbly, and I starting kicking him, letting my anger out on him.

I grab his collar and through open my door and slam it against the wall. I through him on the floor and pull out my gun.

**BANG!**

In the head. The stupid fucker caused too much misery since I have been here. He secretly worked for _HIM, _and for the CIA. Even though I didn't exactly work for them, I am in the Protection Program, I am like an agent, which should never had happened.

The door across, which is Jazz's and Alice's place, flew open. People were coming out and I was covered in blood, so was there door.

Edward and Alice hop over the body, and Edward picks me up bridal style, and carries me into my room. Jazz and Em go to take care of the people outside, and show there CIA badges.

I see things happen but I don't, I am there physically, but mentally I shut down, all I could see darkness.

People were talking to me and trying to help but I get up and walk to my room and crawl to bed and cry.

Crying. I haven't cried since that stupid day 2 years ago.

I hear someone come in and lie next to me.

Edward. That much I know, no one makes me feel safe yet wanted like he does, and I have only known him a few hours.

He lies down and pulls me into his arms, letting me cry to my hearts content. I fall asleep, or something close to it, since all I see is darkness.

Darkness has always been my friend. We meet all the time, he is my comfort, he numbs my pain.

He is the reason why I haven't gone insane, yet.

We became friends 2 years ago when _HE _killed my family.

Jake had been there, I never realized until he started to bother me last year. I knew that I could take care of myself but whenever he came near me, I felt like I did that night, like a little girl.

Around 2 in the morning I woke up, not feeling numb anymore.

Edward was still with me, why I don't know?

I tried to move but he wouldn't let me. Even though he was also asleep his arms tightened around me.

"Edward," my voice cracked from all the crying the last night.

He stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"Edward," he wiggled and opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked at me with a sad face.

"How are you? Do want anything? Are you hungry?" Too many questions. He asked them quickly yet with concern.

"I'm better, thanks for staying with me last night. Can I have some water? And no i'm not hungry, I wouldn't be able to stomach it if I did."

"Okay just wait right here." He got up and stated to run to get me my water, I heard noises in the kitchen then he was back in my room in record time.

"Thanks." I sipped and felt better.

"No problem, anything to help. Plus I couldn't really leave with the death grip you had on me." He tried to smile, as if to joke, but it made me angry.

"I am not in the mood." I growled.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood...C..ccan you tell me why you killed Jacob? Nnot that I have a problem with it. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

He looked nervous with his eyes wide and a bead of sweat coming of his brow. His hair looking more messy than ever.

The thing is that I wanted to tell him, even though we have only known each other a less than a day. It took the other about a month before they got the whole story out of me.

"Ww...when I was 15...,"

* * *

><p>Sorry about the long wait...and i'm sorry to those who might like Jake, normally I don't see him as a threat but it seemed to add to the story.<p>

dont hurt me...pls...hope you like it...again sorry for the wait and it may be a while till the nxt chap...school finals are coming up..so I need to study.

_**Midnite ;)**_


End file.
